


I'm always here

by SnowrUwU



Category: Lớp học ma sói | LHMS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Guro, Love/Hate, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowrUwU/pseuds/SnowrUwU
Relationships: Ushanka & Pierre





	I'm always here

" _Thi thể của một thanh niên được cho là cỡ 16-17 tuổi đã được tìm thấy trong tình trạng bị đâm nhiều lần trên ngực bằng con dao bếp chưa xác định được dấu vân tay. Cảnh sát khẳng định đây là một vụ giết người và vẫn đang điều tra về hun_ -" bíp-

Bản tin thời sự trên tivi đã bị Pierre ngắt ngay lập tức. Cậu vứt chiếc remote lên ghế sofa sau đó vội vàng mặc chiếc áo khoác xanh biển rồi mang vớ với đôi giày bata vào.

"Chết tiệt, cái chìa khóa xe đâu rồi nhỉ." Pierre tức giận nói trong khi đang lục tung cả cái tủ đồ.

"À đây rồi" Pierre nhẹ nhõm nói rồi cầm chiếc chìa khoá chạy ra ngoài xe.

Cậu có vẻ đang rất vội vã, có lẽ là vì công việc? Không phải, hôm nay thì nhà hàng đóng cửa nên cậu không có việc gì phải đến đó cả. Nhưng nếu dựa vào hướng cậu đang đi thì chắc chắn là đang đến trường Nochim. 

Pierre đã đến trường Nochim, cổng trường hôm nay không khóa nên cậu vào được. Khác với lúc ở nhà thì lúc này Pierre trông rất thong thả bình tĩnh, trái ngược hoàn toàn với cậu từ 15p trước. Cậu bước vào bên trong trường, xung quanh toàn là bụi với mạng nhện.

"Tch ông Cà Rốt không dọn trường à." Cậu thầm nghĩ.

Pierre đi qua từng bậc thang mà không hề dừng lại. Cuối cùng đến trước cửa sân thượng, cậu dừng lại. Cậu thở dài một tiếng rồi mở cái cửa bụi bẩn kia ra. Và thứ cậu thấy là.....

"Ah, ai đó!" Một giọng nói trầm vang lên.

"Hm? Tch." Pierre tặc lưỡi một cái ngay khi nhìn thấy người đối diện cậu. "Tại sao lại là cậu chứ, Ushanka" Pierre nhìn qua Ushanka nói rồi lại thở dài tiếp.

"Pierre? Là cậu hả?" Ushanka đáp.

"Cẩn thận cách xưng hô đi tên nhóc kia, đừng quên tôi vẫn lớn hơn cậu đấy." Pierre liếc qua Ushanka bằng ánh mắt rất đáng sợ.

"..." Ushanka không đáp lại.

"Im lặng sao. Được thôi." Vừa nói Pierre vừa ra chiếc ghế gỗ. Cậu lấy từ trong túi ra một cái khăn rồi phủi bụi ở trên ghế.

Không khí buổi sáng thật là mát mẻ, thời tiết còn khá ấm nhưng vẫn có chút gió se se lạnh vì bây giờ vẫn đang là mùa thu. Những tia nắng cũng đang từ từ chiếu rọi xuống, làm sáng cả sân thượng.

"Thế sao cậu lại ở đây?" Pierre ngồi phịch xuống ghế.

"Như anh thấy đấy, chăm sóc vườn trái cây, rau củ của tôi và Haruko." Vừa nói cậu vừa cầm bình nước xịt vào cây dâu trước mặt.

"Thế sao cậu không đem đống này về nhà mà chăm sóc đi? Đỡ việc ngày nào cũng phải lên trường." Pierre đáp.

Nói đến những thứ thuộc chuyên môn của mình thì Ushanka trông có vẻ khá hào hứng. Pierre hỏi được câu nào thì cậu lập tức trả lời ngay mà không cần phải suy nghĩ. Có vẻ như những kinh nghiệm làm vườn của cậu từ trước lúc cậu ở quê nhà đã đền đáp cậu rồi.

"Việc di chuyển hết cả khu vườn này thì cũng hơi mất công. Với lại những cây này phát triển tốt nhất ở đây."

"Nghe không đáng tin tí nào. Với cả sao cậu lại làm một mình, Haruko không làm chung hả?"

"Tôi không muốn làm phiền cậu ấy nên đã tự mình đến đây." Vừa nói cậu vừa vuốt những quả dâu non.

"Hể, 2 người ngọt ngào quá nhỉ~" Pierre nói với giọng như đang trêu chọc Ushanka.

Có vẻ xấu hổ, Ushanka lại im lặng quay mặt đi. Thực sự thì Ushanka rất quý Haruko, bởi Haruko là người đã giúp cậu xóa hết nợ của gia đình cậu. Đã vậy cậu ấy còn chấp nhận cho cậu, một con chó lạc một nơi mà cậu coi như gia đình thứ hai.

Nhưng cho dù vậy thì tình cảm của cậu dành cho Haruko nó không giống như tình yêu trai-gái. Nó giống như là....tình cảm gia đình, đúng vậy! Tình cảm của người anh dành cho em gái mình.

Im lặng, mọi thứ bây giờ thật là im lặng. Chỉ có tiếng xịt nước của Ushanka, cùng với đó là tiếng gió thổi vi vu, tiếng chim hót.

"N-Này Pierre, thật là trùng hợp nhỉ." Phá tan sự tĩnh lặng, Ushanka ngập ngừng nói.

"Hả???"

"Đã lâu rồi chúng ta chưa gặp lại nhau, kể từ cái lớp học ma sói chúng ta cùng nhau tham gia từ một tháng trước rồi. Vậy mà hôm nay chúng ta lại gặp nhau trên sân thượng của trường một cách tình cờ." Ushanka trông có vẻ hào hứng nói.

Quả thực, họ đã không gặp nhau kể từ cái lớp học đó. Lớp học đó Pierre được mời đi một mình và cậu vô tình gặp Ushanka tham gia cùng lớp với cậu. Họ đã thắng với vai trò là sói và giành được điều ước, nhưng sau đó thì cả hai đã không gặp nhau nữa. 

Nhưng bây giờ hai con người, họ đang ở đây cùng với nhau, trên chính cái sân thượng này. Cùng nhau nói chuyện lần nữa.

"Đừng có nghĩ gì, tất cả những việc này đều là do sự trùng hợp cả thôi." Pierre đáp lại phũ phàng.

"Với cả trong số biết bao người mà tôi quen mà tại sao lại gặp cậu, vào đúng hôm nay nữa chứ? Thật là phiền phức" Pierre giận giữ nói.

Ushanka tay vẫn đang bận bịu với đống cây cỏ, đôi lúc lại đưa mắt qua nhìn Pierre từ sau lưng.

"Thế còn anh thì sao, tại sao anh lại lên trường vào đúng hôm nay?" Ushanka hỏi.

"Sao tôi phải nói cho cậu phải biết?" Pierre cau mày.

"..." Lại im lặng.

Mong chờ Ushanka sẽ hỏi lại nhưng thứ mà cậu nhận được chỉ là sự im lặng.

"Tôi lên dọn bếp." Pierre đáp.

"Hm?"

Pierre đứng dậy, ra khỏi chỗ ghế cậu đang ngồi. Cậu tiến đến chỗ lan can, vịn tay vào đó, mắt hướng về khung cảnh ở trước mặt cậu.

"Hôm bữa ông Cà Rốt gửi thư cho tôi, ổng bảo là sắp có lớp học nên muốn thuê tôi tiếp. Tất nhiên là tôi đồng ý, nên là tôi nghĩ hôm nay sẽ lên dọn dẹp bếp núc trước khi có lớp học." Pierre nói tiếp.

Ushanka lại im lặng, sau đó cậu chỉ trả lời cụt lủn "Ừm."

"Thiệt tình, cậu không nói gì khác ngoài ừm với việc cứ im lặng vầy à? Ừ thì tôi không muốn nói chuyện với cậu tí nào. Nhưng như vậy cứ như tôi đang tự kỉ vậy." Pierre quay thẳng mặt Ushanka nói.

Bất ngờ vì đột nhiên bị chửi trong khi cậu không làm gì, Ushanka không biết nên phản ứng ra sao. Cậu chỉ biết nói xin lỗi.

Nhưng có vẻ như Pierre không hài lòng, trông Pierre lúc này còn đáng sợ hơn khi nãy.

"Này, cậu bị ngứa đòn hả? Đã bảo là không trả lời cụt lủn nữa mà."

Ushanka chưa kịp nói thêm gì thì đã bị Pierre ngắt lời. Có vẻ như cậu vẫn đang ngạc nhiên vì bị mắng trong khi cậu chưa nói hay làm gì. Sau đó cậu đứng dậy ra chỗ vòi nước để rửa tay tiện thể rửa luôn dụng cụ làm vườn của cậu. Rồi cậu tiến lại gần chiếc ghế mà lúc trước Pierre đang ngồi. Cậu không ngồi ghế, cậu chỉ đứng đằng sau, tay vịn vào thành ghế.

"Mặc dù anh nói vậy nhưng tôi vẫn rất vui." Ushanka dịu dàng nói.

"Ushanka..." Pierre bước ra khỏi lan can, quay lại vị trí cậu đang ngồi lúc nãy.

Nói rồi Ushanka cúi mặt xuống.

"Tại vì, tôi...." Ushanka nói thầm vào tai Pierre.

Giọng nói lúc đó của cậu rất bé, bé đến mức mà ở gần đến vậy nhưng ngay cả Pierre cũng chẳng nghe thấy gì. Khó hiểu, Pierre lập tức quay đằng sau. Ushanka cũng ngẩng đầu lên ngay lúc đó. Thế là mắt hai người chạm nhau, hai người không nói gì mà chỉ nhìn vào mặt nhau. Sau khi đã hoảng hồn lại, Ushanka mới để ý biểu cảm của Pierre lúc này. Pierre, vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm Ushanka với khuôn mặt như thể đang muốn nói rằng: "Này, cậu vừa nói gì đấy." Ushanka vừa nhớ lại câu mình vừa nói.

"Anh quên nó đi, coi như tôi chưa từng nói gì đi. Cứ quên nó đi, không quan trọng lắm đâu." Ushanka xua xua tay bỏ qua. Đúng như cậu dự đoán, Pierre lại tỏ vẻ tức giận lần nữa.

"Hả?????" Pierre há hốc mồm "Cậu! Cái thằng- " Tức giận không nói phát ra thành lời, cậu đang cố giữ bình tĩnh lại. Cậu đang cố hết sức để không nhảy lên ghế, bay vào đánh Ushanka. Nếu như là Pierre trước khi gặp Jaki và những người khác thì cậu đã cho Ushanka một trận rồi. Nhưng cậu đã kiềm chế được.

Pierre đứng phát dậy, bước ra khỏi ghế rồi nhanh chóng đi về phía cầu thang. Ushanka bất ngờ bật dậy, cậu quay sang nhìn Pierre.

"Anh đi đâu vậy Pierre?" Ushanka nói.

"Đi xuống bếp. Cút ra khỏi chỗ này. Cút ra khỏi cậu." Pierre tức giận nói trong khi đang dậm mạnh chân ra cửa. Sau đó Pierre bất ngờ quay lại nói "Và đừng có nghĩ đến chuyện xuống bếp làm phiền tôi nghe chưa cái tên Shepherd ngu ngốc!" Pierre đáp.

"Đợi đã Pier-" Ushanka gọi.

"Va te faire foutre!" Pierre hét to trong khi vẫn bực bội bước đi. 

Sau đó cậu đóng sầm cửa lại, để Ushanka đứng đó một mình, khó hiểu, cố phân tích những gì đang diễn ra. Cậu cố hiểu ra câu mà Pierre mới nói lúc nãy nhưng không tài nào biết được. "Chẳng lẽ đó là câu chửi tục trong tiếng Pháp?" Ushanka nghĩ thầm rồi bỏ qua chuyện đó sang một bên. Thứ mà cậu để ý đến bây giờ là câu trước đó.

"Shepherd ư...." Ushanka nói thầm "Thì ra đó là những gì anh nghĩ về tôi sao." Ushanka thì thầm nói rồi cậu nở một nụ cười nhẹ. Cậu vẫn đứng đó nhìn cánh cửa đã đóng lại, sau đó ngước nhìn lên bầu trời xanh kia.

"Hẹn gặp lại, Pierre."

\-----------------------------------------

Bonus: cho những ai không biết thì Shepherd là giống chó chăn cừu ở Nga. Ý Pierre ám chỉ là Ushanka như con chó con chỉ biết đi theo người khác UwU. 


End file.
